Our Choices
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Sequel to Our Spot. The mansion receives shocking news, but is everything as it seems? IkexLink Captain FalconxSamus PitxZelda RoyxMarth SnakexLink
1. Chapter 1

# Our Choices #  
Sequel to Our Spot! There's really not much to say right now, so I'll just say this starts off where I left off the epilogue. And the beginning is short, I know. That's how I tend to start things though.

Also, thank you to xeno-skyward-emblem for the title! Love you, gir'! XD

zZz

"Everyone, could I please have your undivided attention for one moment? This involves an ex-Smasher, and I'm sure you'd all like to know this."

One particular blond man snapped his head from his boyfriend's shoulder. Who was the ex-Smasher, and what was the news?

The bluenet male grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He hoped it wasn't the former Smasher he thought it was...

A redhead two tables away glared at the bluenet. He didn't like him one fucking bit, and held onto his blue-haired boyfriend's hand so he wouldn't do something he'd surely get in trouble for.

A blonde woman with a skin tight suit that left little to the imagination gasped. 'Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him...'

The F-Zero pilot next to her put a hand on her shoulder and watched her relax into the touch. He kissed her cheek and smoothed her ponytail, preparing himself for any action his hot-headed girlfriend would pull.

A woman wearing a large yellow and orange dress cut her eyes at the large, floaing hand. 'This better be about Pichu evolving to a Pikachu...'

"As we all know, two years ago we said goodbye to a Smasher we held very near and dear to us. Ladies and gentlemen, I am very sad and sorry to say that Solid Snake has died." 


	2. Chapter 2

# Our Choices #  
"HE WHAT?!" the entire room shouted in unison.

The hand sighed, "I received the news just a few moments ago. Snake had been planning things and such to rebel against some people in his world, and two days ago it took effect. Snake went onto a tanker ship and did what he was supposed to do, only for the ship to blow up while he was on it. All they found was his charred body, and it had to be identified by dental records. Let us take a moment of silence to honor this man and all he has done."

Everyone had their heads bowed and their souls felt crushed. Although not everyone always got along with him, death was certainly not anything they'd ever wish upon him or, save for their worst enemies, anyone else for that matter.

Samus was angered. She told that bastard not to die and to be safe, and what did he do? Got his ass blown up. Captain Falcon had to hold back Samus, seeing as she shot up and grabbed her Paralyzer.

Princess Daisy's squinted eyes went wider than they'd ever been. She didn't hear him right. She couldn't have heard him right. Snake couldn't be dead, he promised her and Mama he'd be safe and alive!

Roy didn't believe it. He hadn't known Snake all that well, but he did know that he was a cool guy and didn't deserve to die. His lover, on the other hand, was a mess. He had always liked Snake and thought that he was practically invincible, and learning the news of his death was like an earthquake for a wake up call.

Ike was completely and utterly shocked. He had just been wondering how Snake was doing the previous night as his blond lover fell asleep. He was very grateful for the man picking Link up because he had hurt him, and that was something he vowed to repay once Snake left by helping Link get over his heartbreak.

Link.

The blond simply escaped his lover's embrace and walked out of the room. No one dared go after him because they knew all about the wonderful and amazing relationship he and Snake had developed. How close they were. How in love they were. How it hurt to say goodbye.

The blond walked outside to the gates and leaned against the only remaining tree, still unsure as of what happened to the rest. Two tears slipped out of his eyes as he removed the brown glove on his left hand and kissed the shining ring on his finger as he removed it.

"Why...? Why did...? Why did you leave me?"

Link was completely devastated. The first man he'd ever truly loved with all of his heart, the man that took him in, the man that made him feel the best he had ever felt. His soul was tarnished, his stomach threatened to overflow the acid it held, and his heart dropped to his feet.

The blond turned to his side and noticed something he'd never seen until that moment.

"'I love you Link.' This looks like Snake's handwriting..."

Link's heart had a whole new reason to shatter. Not only did his first love have to leave him two years ago, but he carved a note to Link before he left! And the blond never noticed it until then, which only added on to the pain.

-Flashback-

"Babe, how long do you think we'll be together before we... Split up?" Link asked as he moved away from his lover and toyed with the bedspread.

The brunet's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Answer me Snake! Pit and Zelda are having problems, Ike and Marth are having problems, and even Nana and Popo are fighting lately! I'm afraid that's going to happen to us!"

Snake pulled Link into his warm arms, "Link honey, that's them. Nana and Popo aren't even a couple, Pit and Zelda just need to fuck, and I don't give a shit about Ike and Marth. Baby, I love you so, so much, and the only fights we'll ever have are when I want to buy you something or when I grope you in front of everyone! Tell me, have we ever had a real fight? And I don't mean when I was on restriction."

"...No,"

"That's right. I love you baby, and I always will. And even if we do ever get in a fight, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll have the rest of my life anyway, because I'm not going anywhere, and I know you aren't. Now stop worrying about what won't happen and gimmie kiss,"

The Hylian smiled and kissed Snake. Even a simple peck never failed to whisk away his fears and doubts. Little did either of the men know that Snake would be going somewhere a few months later...

-End Flashback-

"Link!" a deep voice called.

The voice startled the hell out of the blond and he literally jumped three feet in the air.

"Ike! Don't do that to me!" Link scolded as he picked up his fallen glove.

"I'm sorry sweetie," the bluenet said softly as he wrapped his arms around the small body of his lover and softly kissed his cheek, "I was just worrying about where you went, so when I found you I got a bit excited. Master Hand said that all of the matches are off for the day so we can relax and take a day to... Yeah. Let's go do something. Daisy and Peach asked if we'd play tennis with them and they're waiting for us to decide."

"Y-yeah, tennis sounds nice. Daisy and I need a rematch against you and Peach anyway... Cheating asshole," Link joked as he shoved Ike and started running.

"Hey, we didn't cheat! C'mere you!"

Ike ran after Link and tackled him to the soft, emerald grass. He caged the petite body under him and pressed their foreheads together.

"Damn Ike, you've gotten fast." Link said while pressing his pink petals against Ike's lips.

"How do you think Peach and I won the tennis tournament?" the mercenary smirked.

"Oh shut up. You're just lucky that Rosalina was sick with the flu."

The bluenet let out a hearty chuckle, "But I'm luckier to have you. Let's go sweetie. By the way, I love you."

"I love you too. And we're kicking your ass this time."

Ike got off of Link and assisted him up from the ground. He brushed away all of the grass that was in the blond mane of his lover's and kissed his forehead,

"Let's go. And after we kick your ass in tennis I'm gonna make it feel better," the bluenet said while nibbling on Link's pointed ear.

Whilst walking hand-in-hand with his lover, the Hylian couldn't help but feel he'd forgotten something of great importance.

xXx

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"This isn't the time to be sarcastic."

"I'm fine, dammit! This headset is annoying as hell though."

"Sorry, but you're stuck with that for a while. Don't wanna ruin your hearing because of the helicopters. It's also our only way of contact right now anyway. I'll see you later, Iroquois."

xXx

"We so kicked your asses!" the owner of Daisy's Diner cheered.

"I don't have... a damn clue... how," the traveler breathed.

"You two... were super... fast!" the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom managed to get out.

"Adrenaline rushes really help you out! Along with practice, some you both haven't done," Daisy reminded.

"And invisible bunny hoods," Link muttered to his best friend as they high-fived.

Eventually, the fallen team got up and they all decided to go in for Peach's ice cold pink lemonade. The Hero, mercenary, and tomboy all managed to drink one glass each of the overly-sweet drink, despite it being as hard as listening to a whiney, Canadian pop singer for little girls.

"So..." Daisy said, unsure of what to say.

While they all searched for things to say, a certain adorable, pink bottomless pit jumped onto the circular table they were sitting at.

"Poyo!" he called with a sad face..

"Hello Kirby! What's wrong?" Link asked as the pink ball jumped into his lap.

Kirby popped out a bandanna and a fake beard from his mouth and then a lit cigarette. His eyes were filled with sadness as he puffed the nicotine-filled stick.

Link closed his eyes as he took the cigarette away from Kirby, "Kirby, you know smoking is bad for you. S-Snake told you this many times. Now take off that costume and go play with the kids or go bug Meta Knight. Your choice."

The puff ball put away the costume and took out his copy of Link's hat and his own Hero's Bow. Kirby quickly hugged Link and inhaled the entire pitcher of pink lemonade before going to set out for his "buddy" Meta Knight.

"He's so cute and innocent," Peach said sadly as she and Daisy went to go make more of the sickly-sweet drink.

"That may be so, but that prick also hurt my baby," the traveler said in q deadly tone. What the fuck was wrong with Kirby?! He knew Link was heartbroken over his death!

The Hylian was shocked. What the hell was the matter with Ike?!

"Ike! Kirby was just remembering Snake the best way he knows how! He did not hurt me, and you know it. No one has hurt me. Am I sad? Most definitely. Hurt? No. I got over my pain a year and a half ago. Talking about Kirby like that is just ridiculous and childish! You are so lucky that-"

"Poyo..." a sad voice said.

The men turned to see a sad Kirby with his Snake copy outfit on and a single tear running down hisyi red cheek.

The archer turned to give Ike a fiery glare and went to console Kirby.

The bluenet sighed as he held his head in his hands. Great, he hurt Kirby's feelings AND pissed Link off. Today just was not his day.

While Ike was sitting in his bad mood, the archer was holding a crying Kirby in his arms while he silently sobbed himself.

"It's okay Kirby... I-I miss him too."

xXx

"Ike, go apologize to Kirby. Now." Link commanded.

"For what?!"

"You hurt his feelings. Go apologize. Or I'm putting you on restriction."

The traveler's eyes went wide, "No! Not again!"

"Then go apologize. You know I won't have a damn problem doing it either,"

The last time Ike was on restriction was the worst. No touching, no talking, no nothing. He couldn't even to take care of his sexual frustrations.

"Fine!" the traveler mumbled. He went to go find the puff ball and placed him on his shoulder.

"Hey Kirby," Ike started.

Kirby turned away from Ike and covered his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon Pinkster! You know I didn't mean what I said. I was too quick to assume Link was hurt, and you know how much I love him and want to keep him safe from any type of harm. I'm sorry buddy, can you forgive me? I'll let you Kirby-cide me next Brawl and not kick your ass for it!"

The pink ball turned and faced Ike with a, 'You couldn't even if you tried!' look. He hugged his head and smiled again.

"Poyo!"

"I love you too, Kirby. Now, go play! What the hell's Kirby from Dream Land doing absolutely nothing for?"

"Pew!"

The adorable ball of pink pulled out his Meta Knight mask and ran off to wreak havoc. Ike made his way back to his irate lover and caressed his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I was being an asshole," the bluenet murmured as he kissed Link's perfect set of lips, "Kirby forgives me, can you?"

"Of course I do," the archer mumbled back, "I was just mad that you automatically assumed he hurt me on purpose. Babe, he didn't hurt me at all, and even if he did it wouldn't have been on purpose. He's a kind soul and would never purposely do that to anyone."

"I know, but I didn't know you weren't hurt. The... news was just so unexpected and completely out of the blue. C'mon sweetie, let's go see how everyone is doing,"

xXx

"Samus, please calm down!" Captain Falcon pleaded.

"'Calm down'?! You want me to 'calm down'?! That only pisses me off even more!" the blonde screeched.

"I don't even understand why you're so angry! I know you're upset about-"

"Don't you dare say his name! I told that bastard to stay alive and be safe, not get blown up beyond recognition!" Samus had her boyfriend pinned to a wall and the Paralyzer up to his neck.

"Samus! Get the hell off of him!" a masculine voice yelled.

Samus turned around to see the mansion's redhead, "He's pissing me off!"

"So that means you blow his head off?! Shit, if that's the case then my head should've been sliced off by Marth multiple times over and back. Let the man down and walk with me,"

The huntress released her boyfriend and started walking ahead of Roy.

"Doug, you need to get her in check. You shouldn't be THIS frightened of her. I'm going to attempt to calm her down."

The redhead rushed to meet up with the irritated and broken woman.

"Samus, why are you taking your anger out on Doug? He's just trying to help you, and you're being mean to him." Roy asked fearlessly.

Samus stopped, "Because... Because... I don't know. I'm just angry and... and..."

"Sad. Admit it Sam, you're hurting because of Snake's death. We all are, there's no reason to be ashamed." the redhead said softly as he wrapped his arms around Samus.

"I told that bastard not to die! He promised all of us he'd be safe and sound! But no, two years later and he's dead. I mean, I'm hurt, I can only imagine how Link feels."

"Oh, there's no doubt he's in pain. But he's got Ike to help him, just like you have Doug, and Marth has me. Samus, he really loves you, and I know you love him. I want you to go apologize and spend the rest of the day with him, not arguing or threatening him or anything. Just peace. I'll see you later girl," Roy said in his super-flamboyant-stereotypical gay guy voice.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, "You're so fucking stupid. Thanks Roy, I'll see you around dinner time."

xXx (Dinner)

POP!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" every single adult screamed.

"Ike, what the hell just happened?" Link asked as he searched for his love's hand.

"Sounds like something happened to the breaker. Don't worry babe, Crazy is probably up to something-"

"BRO! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'M SCAAAAAAARED! SAMUS, FIRE YS LASAHHHH!"

"Or maybe not..." Ike said, laughing at how Samus was yelling at Crazy.

"CRAZY! There's nothing I can do with my laser!"

After a while, Master Hand found some flashlights.

"Everyone, calm down! I'm not exactly sure what's happening, but no one is allowed to leave. We're all sleeping in here tonight, so hurry up and finish your meals. We'll figure this out when there's sunlight in the morning."

xXx

"Goodnight everyone! I'm sorry for any inconvenience this causes. I know some of you may have been planning a special night tonight, but unfortunately you can't do that now. Good-"

"WAIT! WE GOTTA HONOR SNAKE! MOMENT OF SILENCE SO EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" the left hand yelled.

Every single Smasher bowed their heads in respect. Some cried, some didn't. After what was much longer than a moment, Crazy Hand spoke up.

"MOMENT OVA! GO TO BED, WE GOTS SOME SCOOBY-DOO SHIT TO DO TOMORROW!"

Link chuckled as he snuggled up in the sleeping bag he and Ike were sharing.

"I love you Ike,"

"I love you too. We'll figure out what happened tomorrow. Sleep tight." 


	3. Chapter 3

# Our Choices #  
By the way, a certain character in here, I'm sure you have an idea, talks in a way that isn't correct. He's supposed to, so please don't crucify me for it.

zZz

"Link," a low voice murmured.

The blond looked around, but not a single Smasher was to be found. Actually, nothing was to be found. Just white.

'Where the hell am I? Why am I here? Where is everyone else? Most importantly, who is speaking to me and for what reason?'

"Link," the voice rang louder, sounding as if it was rather impatient and slightly annoyed.

"What?!" he shouted back, just as irritated as the voice seemed to be.

"Turn around." it commanded softly.

The blond slowly followed the order and literally felt as if he'd been shot in the face.

"W-what the hell... You... You..."

"Blubbering like hell, eh? Ah well makes you cuter."

"Why are you... I thought you were..."

"I am not who you think I am. I'm just checking some things out."

The figure began to fade away, but Link wasn't having that. How the hell could he show up, say something mysterious and befuddle him, and then leave?

"No! Snake, get the hell over here!"

"My name isn't Snake. Goodbye, Link."

The man's form fizzled away andeft Link to himself.

Alone.

God damn that man, dead and still pulling things like that!

Wait.

Why the hell did he show up? Why did he seem different? Why was his clothing not his traditional sneaking suit, but rather an olive green jumpsuit, headphones, and black, fingerless gloves. He did say he was indeed not the man Link suspected him to be...

xXx

"Link, wake up." Ike muttered softly as he lightly shook the squirming man.

It was about 2:30 in the morning and the fast asleep Hylian hero began thrashing around and muttering things, slowly getting louder and louder.

The bluenet shook his love a little harder and said in a louder voice, "Babydoll, wake up!"

Link gasped as his eyes opened wide and he looked around frantically until he saw his lover. He calmed down slightly and held onto Ike.

"Link, did you have another nightmare?"

"Not exactly. Just a really, really weird dream that freaked me out."

"Mind telling me what it was about?" Ike asked with full concern evident in his voice.

"I do, actually. I'd rather not talk about it. Can we go sit by the window? It's a bit stuffy in here." the Hylian requested.

"Uh, sure I guess." the bluenet responded uncertainty.

While Link looked out the window, Ike couldn't help but wonder what the hell had Link so shaken. Why wouldn't he tell him? Did he not trust him?

"Link,-"

"Please don't start Ike. I do trust you and I do love you. I'm just not ready to talk about it at the moments. It's probably nothing, Crazy's influence from before bed probably just screwed up my head."

"Link, I want to help you. I can't do that if you won't tell me what your problem is! Don't try and blame this on Crazy, you've been acting weird, shady, and a bit distant from me lately, and frankly it's pissing me off. I promised to always take care of you and help you, but how am I to do that if I haven't the slightest idea of what the problem is! You wouldn't be like this with Snake..."

The blond's eyes widened at how hurt Ike sounded. He'd been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even consider his lover's feelings! Link slowly climbed into the bluenet's lap and placed his head full of blue hair into the crook of his neck.

"Ikey, calm down. I know I've been a jackass lately, and I sincerely apologize. The news really messed with my feelings, and I know you know and understand why. My dream was just weird and freaky and... And... I was so convinced Snake was talking to me, okay? But he said he wasn't him. It shook me. I'm sorry,"

Ike looked up, "You did too? I had the same dream!"

"Really? Oh my... Wow. This is rather... Odd. Why would we both have a dream that someone who looked like Snake approached us?"

"I've no idea. Maybe someone else had the same dream, who knows? But everyone is still sleeping, and Crazy told Master Hand that he had an alarm for six o'clock. I think it'd be smart for us to go back to bed."

The couple quietly made their way to their designated area, but Link didn't fall back into his deep slumber as quick as Ike. No, ne was thinking about something he managed to conceal from Ike when they were at the grand window.

xXx

"WE-WOO! WE-WOO! WEEEEEEE-WOOOOOOOOOO!" a very loud and obnoxious voice screeched.

Not a single Smasher arose.

You could practically see the frustration the left hand felt.

"I said... WE-WOO!"

Once again, Crazy was disappointed.

"Crazy, calm down! It's only six-"

"MOTHER FUCKERS! GET THE HELL UP! OR I'M TAKING THE ICE BOXES AND SHOVING THEM DOWN YOUR PANTS AND GIVING YOU BLUE BALLS/VAGES!" (Pronunciations: Vag-ez)

The tame yet terrifying didn't even do the trick.

"ARE THESE FUCKERS DEAD?! BRO, WE'RE GOIN' TO JAIL! I'M TOO ADORABLE AND INNOCENT TO BE BUTT RAPED!" Crazy cried.

The right hand sighed. His brother was most definitely something else...

"Crazy, they are in a deep sleep."

"NOT FOR LONG! HYPOTHERMIA, HERE WE COME!"

The left hand floated into the kitchen and came out with multiple ice boxes and freezers floating next to him. He shook them twice before shouting,

"I GOT THE ICE! BLUE BALLS AND TINY DICKS TIME!"

Each male Smasher suddenly, magically, and out of nowhere popped out of their sleeping bags and for some unknown reason saluted the hand as if they were in the military. Back straight, feet together, straight face.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! WOMEN, GET READY FOR POINTY NIP-"

"I... Dare... You."

Suddenly, the hand was faced with a hot, green object.

"AHHH! DON'T FIYAH YER LAYSAH! JUST EAT BACON!"

"Then shut... The hell... Up."

The hand jumped onto his brother and tears appeared from nowhere.

"Samus is mean! She's a big fat meanie head!"

The bounty huntress decided to let it go as she put her hair up and went to sit with her friends and boyfriend near the large window.

"Ugh..." Link moaned, more tired than anyone else. He hadn't fallen asleep for at least an hour and a half after Ike did.

"Usually I'd scold you for having dark circles under your eyes, but I won't this time for obvious reasons," Sheik yawned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pit asked, completely unaware his girlfriend had switched places with the Sheikah male.

"Jee, love you too Pit. The bitch decided to trade spots with me and woke me up so her ass could go back to sleep." Sheik responded dryly.

"Damn, that's low. I'd hate to be you Sheik," Ike commented as he laid his head in Link's lap.

"Trust and believe I hate to be me too."

The group chuckled for a little bit and went silent. After a while, the R.O.B.'s finished preparing breakfast and put the tables and chairs out.

"Babydoll, I'll fix your plate. Eggs, waffles, and bacon right?" Ike asked, knowing the blond had not gotten the sleep he should have.

"Yes please. And coffee too. Half and half as well. Thank you sweetie, I love you."

The traveler responded with an, "I love you too," and went to grab the requested first meal of the day.

"Link, I know we all didn't get much sleep, but you look extra sleep deprived." Captain Falcon noted as he returned with Samus' French toast.

"I had trouble going to sleep. I was a bit worried about the power going out. I'm surprised at how well lit the room actually is from the rising sun and the lanterns Master Hand set up."

The room looked quite beautiful actually. The sky was purple and a light orange, and the coulds were white and shaded grey in the edges. It was dimly lit, but you could still see quite well.

His friends bought his partial lie and went back to eating in silence. Link decided not to eat, in which he lied about having an upset stomach, and sipped his coffee as he leaned against Ike while he ate the food he grabbed for Link.

"O-KAY BREAKY-TIME OVER! TIME TO SEARCH EVERYWHERE! I WANNA KNOW WHO SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

Link sighed. This was going to be a long, yelling and screaming filled day...

The left hand had everyone line up in a single file and would go down the line and direct that certain Smasher to an area to investigate completely. As Link's turn came, he groaned at what Crazy decided to give him.

"LINKY, YOU GO CHECK THE FOREST! THE WHOLE THING!" Crazy screamed.

"Crazy, that's far too large for just Link!" Master Hand intervened.

The hand made the movement where one would use their hand to cover their mouth before whispering.

"Bro, he's not gonna be alone!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"I'm sure there's some squirrels out there!"

If he had a face, the right hand would have facepalmed, "Crazy-"

"He's the hero of Hyrule! He can do it! You won't let me down, right Linky!"

Despite not always liking the hand, Link shook his head and smiled. Maybe they just misunderstood Crazy. He was still a child at heart.

"I won't let you down buddy. I'll search the forest today and let you know if I find anything suspicious."

"YAYYYYY! HE'S NOT LETTING ME DOWN! YOU'RE THE BEST LINK EVER!"

Crazy floated off to assign more areas and Master Hand turned to Link.

"Come back in two or three hours for an update and some food. Good luck Link, I apologize for my brother.

"Don't apologize. I'm used to him by now. I'll see you later,"

Link walked over to Ike, who was waiting for where he was searching, and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I'll see you in a few hours babe, I've got my area."

"Be careful Babydoll. I wish I could go with you, but knowing Crazy Hell send me somewhere far away from you. I love you,"

Ike leaned down and left a soft kiss on Link's lips. He placed his head in the crook of the blond's neck and left a few kisses. As he felt kisses on his neck, Link ran fingers through Ike's indigo hair and held Ike's hand that wasn't on his hip in his own hand.

"I've gotta go now. I love you too. Later baby,"

Link and his lover broke apart and the Hylian set off for the forest. This wasn't going to be a great day...

xXx

Link had been in the forest for not even ten minutes and he was bored. The sun was still rising and he couldn't see all that well.

"God damn you Crazy... God damn the power going out... God damn it all..."

As Link looked even more, he couldn't help but think about the weird things that'd had happened.

His life was going well and had been for nearly two years straight. He had great friends, a wonderful place to live, and an amazing and loving boyfriend.

But then things turned bad. He woke up one morning and expected the day to be great, but that's not what happened. It was the second worst day of his young life, the first being the day Snake left with no return...

And was put in danger. He was to leave a nice, happy place to live and thrown back into the danger, terrorist filled world he was from.

He promised to be safe. He promised to stay alive. He promised he'd always love him...

"Hard to love someone when you're dead..." Link muttered as he kept looking.

xXx

A small, shiny object caught his eye.

"What the hell is this...?"

He picked up the object that had a fair amount of dirt on it and blew it all off. He turned it around and read what was engraved in green cursive.

"'I love you. -Snake'..."

He put the ring in his pocket and moved onwards.

xXx

About an hour and a half had gone by and Link had yet to find a single thing. No footprints, no people, no nothing.

And he was getting lightheaded too. He was in the middle of the large wooded area and stopped at a tree he knew all too well, seeing as he'd sat at the bottom of it and sat in it for an entire night.

He looked up the tree, and then eventually the sky. The sun was up, the sky was blue, and there were few clouds. He closed his aquamarines and whispered,

"You bastard..."

He was trying his hardest not to cry. He was over Snake, right? So why was he this sad about it? He hadn't even seen the man for two years.

He leaned against the tall tree and thought of another, smaller tree.

'I love you Link,' he recited in his head, the mental picture in his head appearing.

"I love you too..." he whispered as the water droplets cascaded.

It just wasn't fair! Why should he -a hero, a great friend, a kind soul- punished with the worse possible consequence?

During his broken down state, he held onto his left hand as he kept walking to nowhere in particular.

The blond stopped in his tracks and inhaled deeply. The forest was moving.

That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

As the trees twisted and turned, Link held his head. It seemed awfully heavy, and his head was not larger than average. He was having a more difficult time breathing, and almost fell to his knees because of it.

Just before his world went black, he saw the shadow of a face and felt arms wrapped securely around him.

"I don't think so,"

xXx

"Crazy, it's been over seven hours and Link isn't back yet. Where the hell is he?" Ike asked in an extremely worried tone.

"I DON'T KNOOOOOW!" the hand cried. He'd been searching for ages, and no one had seen him since.

"Calm down! I'm not mad at you Crazy, don't worry. I'm just concerned is all. Is everyone else okay?"

The hand floated up and down about five times before running off and screeching for his brother.

"Well," Ike muttered as he tightened his bandanna and gripped Ragnell, "if you want something dkne, gotta do it yourself."

zZz

I apologize for this being late AND short. Truly! I've been busy lately, sick lately, and I had no idea what to write. Point blank, I was stuck. But I managed to get through and write this. Sorry for the shortness! I'll try my hardest next time.  



End file.
